lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
House 56
=First Floor= The first floor is the home of the kitchen and dining area. There are two bathrooms present on either side of the house. A small sitting room sits snugly in the corner. Near the entrance of the house are two aquariums for Ikki and Katara's two pet starfish (who are kept separate lest they decide to procreate). Connected to the kitchen is a utility closet with a washer and dryer. Hidden behind one of the cupboards is a stairway leading below the house into a basement. The household keeps a collection of emergency rations down there, and it used to house Sokka's secret projects. The first floor's bedrooms are reserved for the girls. # Katara - '''in the corner of the room across from her bed is a stone that's not completely attached to the rest of the floor. She had the first Toph make her a "secret safe" (though she was really thinking fireproof at the time) to protect the few things that are precious to her - mostly the results of her fifteenth birthday party. Even after two years, the only decoration the room has are the painted walls, bed cover, rug, and curtains. The bookshelves are half-way filled with notebooks and medical texts. Her koto rests next to her wardrobe, and the room is usually kept "neat enough," if not truly organized. # '''Jinora - '''The bunkbeds that Aang and Roku once shared have been completely taken over. The top is where she sleeps while the bottom bunk is a mass of pillows that make a pleasant reading space. Her bookshelf is usually filled with books that always seem to vary and the animal skin that used to sit on the floor has been removed. A seashell wind chime sits directly outside her window so that it catches the breeze. # '''Ikki - Bunk beds that were previously shared with Jinora, Suki and then Aang. Artwork is pinned or hung on a good amount of the wallspace; there are a lot of crayon drawings by Ikki, but there are also several of the wire "pictures" she made with Toph, as well as any Art Club projects that have gone on; she's also stuck a few halloween stickers around the lightswitch. The room looks lived in, and it looks lived in by a small child, basically. There's a fire pole that leads to the room directly above it so that she and Aang were never that far apart. # Empty. Has a random boulder in the corner left over from Toph's stay. # Korra # Opal # Empty =Second Floor= The second floor has much more open space and after being added was converted for the use of a much more open are for the group to hang out. For instance, one room has a large hot tub to soak in. The primary sitting room has a group of chairs gathered around a Pai Sho table for serious play and serious conversations. A weapon cabinet sits by the stairway. Unlike downstairs, the upstair occupants make do with just one bathroom. And yes there is, in fact, a special slide from the second floor to the pool just outside. Kai Iroh Aang - '''Aang doesn't have too many possessions as an extension of his air nomad inclination against possessions. But being the big kid that he is, he has accumulated some boyish posters such as of generic superheroes and such. Also, some of Ikki's art decorates the wall, displayed with absolute pride. There is also a fire pole connecting to the room used by Ikki. '''Sokka. It's still decorated with weapons, furs, and 'trophies' from Sokka's previous time in Luceti. The shelves are lined with reference books and how-to guides, with various tools and gadgets usually lying around. Wan Zuko =Outside= *The Animal Stable is actually a large earthbending cave. It's primarily for Appa, but it's also big enough for Naga and Foo Foo Cuddlypoops to be able to stay in. *The pool was made with earthbending and filled with waterbending, which is also a convenient way to keep it clean! The slide from the second floor of the house makes it a little too fun. During the winter, the pool is frozen over occasionally to serve as a makeshift skating rink. *The garden outside Room 4 was given to Katara by Ginko. She's kept it going even after he left. Many of the original plants were destroyed during a storm in 2012. *The work shed beside the house is where Sokka housed extra tools that have no use being kept downstairs. It also has his three canoes. *The stone in front of the house was made by Toph in February '10 and has an engraving of Sokka's face on it. Though it makes for an incredibly awkward Valentine's present, it is also serves as a very convenient landmark. *There is now a trampoline in the back yard, Masaomi's gift to Ikki on her birthday as of August 2013. *In a clearing a short walk away from the house are the Air Gates, commissioned from Hiccup in late 2012 and finished in early 2013. =Facts!= *Zuko's side of the house (Room 6 side) and the living room/dining room area were painted Fire Nation Red by Zuko and Katara during the love experiment years ago. After it ended, Katara has repainted the common room a nation-neutral flax yellow. *Sokka redid the flooring in Toph's room all in stone, and once Katara saw what a good idea that was, she comissioned the boys do redo the entire house. Now every room in the house has floors of flagstone. There's a rug by the front door and thick throw rugs by the beds. *Underneath the house is a cellar created by Toph's earthbending. The entrance is through a secret trapdoor in the storage closet next to Sokka's room. The cellar itself contains various items, including Sokka's secret stash of extra weapons. A secret tunnel runs from the cellar itself and into the forest. *'Official Burned Down Count': 7 *# Caused by Zuko after regaining his firebending, following his torture by Aku and Yuber. *# Caused by Yuber while fighting off an AU version of 'Avatar Sokka'. *# Caused by Roku entering the Avatar State, upon finding out his and Sozin's fate. *# Caused by Zuko while attempting to avoid kidnapping. *# A combination of burning and flooding during the hurricane with Zuko trying to deflect lightning (2012) *# Wan started a fire in his room when suffering hallucinations in the aftermath of the Zompania draft (2014) *# Caused by Zuko while fighting with Kai. (2014) Category:Locations